eclipseacademyfandomcom-20200216-history
Lusifer Kazuka
OC of : Abdullah Muhammad Imran Personality Lucifer is the type which is hot headed. Usually gets pissed easily but he can be calm at certain days. He only relies on the talent that only he can do such as cooking, playing the piano, tailoring and such.The gentle part of him will show up if the person is not annoying. He only give revenge instead of forgiveness. He never smiles unless its a grin or smirk. You can expect much negative effects on him. P/S: Doesn't gets pissed on the ones who is loyal to him. Likes *Silence *Doing almost everything alone *Piano playing *Himself (w8) *Evilnessssss Dislikes *His twin *Pathetic people *Loud music *Gloomy weather *Pretty much everything Power Exorcism : '''A magic that requires the user's blood and a mantra paper. A powerful skill that can eliminate demons. Background * The Family Part''' Lucifer Kazuka is the second son in the Royal La Bella family. He receives his mother special blessing but since Ryo is the first to came out so he must received the Kazuka family name rather than the La Bella. Lucifer is now a half Kazuka and half La Bella (but his main is the Kazuka). Lucifer is the future son in the family due to his looks, personality, talents and such. Lucifer is capable on having talents such as dancing, playing the piano, crafting and such. Lucifer is the type that doesnt like childish peoples. His wings is the biggest among his siblings. He was adored by every single member in the La Bella family. His father ordered him to get along with his twin and the progress is showing slowly. *'The Pink Fields' Ordered by his mother. Lucifer has to kill Ryo's dearly beloved or the price will pay.Lucifer doesnt want this to happen but his mother forced him to do so. But, Ryo actually forgives rather than giving a painful revenge. *'A Puppeteer' Lucifer once met a girl. But the bloody deal was a disaster so he couldn't take the pressure. When he was 12, making a killing spree at a small village due to the lost of his wings. He doesn't want to be hated so he couldn't make a choice but to steal a pair of wings from a member of the family so he chose his cousin, Michael. Michael has pure white wings but Lucifer has black wings. He must do it so he can cover his scene so he chopped Michael's head and does a surgery. It was successful since Devon was the one who treated him. The reason why the lost of his wings is The Puppeteer. Lucifer struggled to get out of a misery that The Puppeteer got him into and he ripped off both of Lucifer's wings which made him miserable. This is why Lucifer's wings are black at the start and white at the end. *'The La Bella mark' The La Bella family holds a tradition of killing. So they made a curse on the right eye which resembles the evil of that someone.The mark that Lucifer has are diamonds, which is the first level and goes to the club, heart and the last, spade. Weapon Sword-Whip : '''A normal sword like whip. Which possesses a power. Everytime it is deflect or blocked, the sword's weight will get heavier. But the impact is strong due to the heaviness of the sword. The sword will get to it's original weight after an hour. '''Wings : '''Naturally existed. Due to the power of flight, Lucifer has a slow learning progress. However, The wings are almost unbreakable, it has an enormous amount of defense which Lucifer use to guard himself. But the weakness is at the top and the below of Lucifer. The other weakness is blood. Lucifer's wings is sensitive towards any blood relatives such as blood sword or blood magic. But his own blood wont effect him. Accessories '''The Twin's Necklace Both Ryo and Lucifer wear this. A curse which was made by their own father so they can reunite and work as brothers. It has a strong connection only physically. The reason why their height and weight are the same. It cannot be taken off or they will eventually die slowly. The only way to broke the curse is for their trust and friendship is enough to withstand the necklace's power. Stats Strength 25 | Speed 6 | Vitality 12 | '''Defense '''20 | '''Intelligence '''9 | '''Luck '''5 Fighting Style Lucifer goes psycho in battles. Which is the 100% of him. He doesn't care much, he only goes for the killing which makes him unstoppable. lusifer detail.JPG|Lusifer detail